Ma culpabilité
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: La culpabilité de Metatron, jusqu'où peut-elle aller lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'expulser les anges n'était pas la bonne chose à faire?


**Bonjour! Je me permets de publier ce petit OS sur Metatron! Un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que l'on sait que ce cher scribe va éprouver des remords pour son geste, d'expulser les anges, donc voici un petit ficlet sur ses pensées!**

**Pas de spoilers, Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Est-ce possible qu'un ange tel que moi ais la capacité de ressentir les émotions humaines avec tant d'intensité ? Durant mon long exil, je me suis posé mille fois la question. J'étais satisfait de la réponse, parce que je savais que ressentir avec intensité, ce n'était pas le mal absolu.

Avant, ressentir était une de mes vacations les plus intéressantes et douces, mais désormais, c'est une peine. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'on m'arrache ma Grâce au scalpel. Ressentir, un grand mot qui fait peur intérieurement à tous les anges, parce qu'ils pensent que ça fait mal. Pourtant, ce mot n'est pas maudit. Mais ils vont apprendre que ressentir, ça fait du bien aussi. Grâce à moi, grâce à mon geste. Les envoyer sur Terre, cette douce planète qui leur apprendra à être libres et heureux.

J'avoue qu'en cet instant, je me sens cependant moins fier de mon geste, celui que j'attendais depuis longtemps. La vengeance, pourtant, je ne l'aime pas. Elle traine parmi les humains comme la peste. La plupart de ces créations vivantes ne pensent qu'à se venger. J'ai parfois eu peur de ressembler à cette catégorie de personnes. Mais je me disais que je faisais ça pour les anges aussi. Pour ma famille qui m'a manqué. Pas les archanges, eux ne sont que des chimères qui méritent leur châtiment actuel, mais les anges, mes petits frères et petites sœurs, aucun ne devrait être programmé et reprogrammé pour l'éternité. Tous devraient avoir leur propre volonté, un libre-arbitre.

J'ai tellement pensé à ça, à cette vengeance là. Elle n'est pas que pour moi, je ne veux pas que mon intérêt. Je veux aussi libérer ma famille des tyrans. Ils sont tous sous le contrôle des archanges, et sans même le savoir. C'est une injustice, je croyais que les anges étaient plus évolués que l'humanité, mais nous n'avons même pas de démocratie ! Juste une...monarchie absolue, avec Père qui s'en est allé et qui a laissé Michel gouverner l'univers. Michel, ce prénom...il me met instantanément en colère. C'est lui, lui et les autres archanges qui m'ont forcé à l'exil. Et durant tout ce temps d'exil sur Terre, loin de ma famille que j'aimais tant, je me suis mis à penser à ma vengeance, car je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser toute ma famille sous le jonque d'un fou furieux. J'avais appris que Lucifer s'en était allé, qu'il avait été enfermé dans la Cage, au plus profond de l'Enfer, et que Gabriel s'était aussi enfui. Ne restait plus que Michel et Raphaël pour gouverner le Paradis. Et puis, il y avait leurs toutous. Invisibles aux yeux des autres, personne ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Ils étaient surnommés les protecteurs du Paradis, mais je sais bien que Michel ne cherchait qu'à contrôler les anges pour éviter qu'ils ne connaissent le libre-arbitre. Il a créé l'Intelligence, une faction d'anges tellement pathétiques que j'en ai encore la nausée. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que...j'avais légèrement tord.

Au fil des années, des siècles, des millénaires, j'ai appris à voir mes erreurs. Et ce n'est que maintenant, alors que je regarde par la baie vitrée blanche, que je comprends mes erreurs. Ce que je pensais, une partie est fausse, mais il a fallu que je fasse une erreur pour le comprendre. C'est l'humanité en moi qui agit, sans doute. Et l'erreur, c'est qu'il y avait bien des protecteurs, mais ils n'agissaient pas dans le bon sens. S'ils avaient eu le libre arbitre, sans nul doute auraient-ils pu éviter tout ce qui s'est passé. Naomi et l'Intelligence ne sont même pas les coupables, c'est les Archanges. Les Archanges contrôlaient tout. Castiel n'est pas responsable de la destruction du Paradis. S'il avait eu sa volonté propre depuis le début, il aurait fait les bons choix.

Et si j'avais fais le bon choix, je ne serais pas seul, dévasté et la Grâce priant tous les anges de revenir, car je suis si seul ici, dans ce monde...celui où je suis né, celui que j'ai connu. Le Paradis, un monde si rempli...je pourrais écouter les histoires des âmes, elles sont des milliards, mais...je ne veux pas. Pas tout de suite. Je veux juste écouter ma famille. Qu'ils me content leurs histoires. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont des anecdotes à me raconter. Les anges en ont toujours. Mais je les ai expulsés de notre maison. Je leur offre peut-être le libre-arbitre, mais ils perdent leur origine. Ils pourraient se perdre, et voici donc ma question. Les anges sont-ils vraiment faits pour avoir une volonté propre ? Je m'interroge, car en me rappelant, je constate qu'à chaque fois qu'un ange prenait ses propres décisions, elles n'étaient jamais bonnes pour le Paradis. Sans doute sommes-nous mal entrainés pour ces situations...

J'aimerais inverser le sort. L'arrêter, le stopper. Je sacrifierais tout pour que ma famille revienne auprès de moi. Je suis conscient qu'ils ne me pardonneront pas tous d'un seul coup, mais au moins, les avoir avec moi pour que nous puissions nous reconstruire ensemble. Michel et Lucifer resteraient dans leur Cage, et nous attendrions que Père revienne à nous. En attendant cela, nous pourrions...essayer de gouverner nous-mêmes. Pas l'univers, car il ne doit pas être gouverné par les anges. Cela serait un blasphème, Père a créé les tablettes et me les a dictés pour que seuls les humains puissent contrôler. Les anges et les démons, et même les Léviathans, ne sont pas faits pour ça.

Je ne veux que ma famille. Même la sœur que j'ai neutralisé et qui attend d'être libérée, qui perd peu à peu ses souvenirs, même le frère à qui j'ai arraché la Grâce pour mon sort, et qui doit désormais rester loin de ses meilleurs amis, mais qui connait l'amour avec une jeune humaine, même les démons. Du moins, l'ange déchu qui est devenu un démon. Une démone. Une chevalière de l'enfer. Abbadon, qui cause beaucoup d'ennuis aux humains. Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Je me rappelle d'elle, même si je ne la voyais pas souvent, et même elle, je désirerais la revoir, mais je ne reverrai aucun d'eux sans me faire tuer. L'une parce qu'elle m'en voudra d'avoir détruit ce qu'elle cherchait tant à protéger, l'autre parce qu'il avait confiance en moi, et la dernière parce qu'elle est l'ennemie des anges et qu'elle veut les contrôler.

La vie humaine est décrite comme...peu facile. Mais la vie des anges, comment est-elle ? Tout aussi difficile, et nous connaissons aussi les sentiments. Dont la culpabilité. Et cette culpabilité que les humains ressentent, je la ressens aussi, parce que je suis coupable et responsable, et que je ne pourrais plus réparer mes erreurs, parce que les anges veulent désormais opérer sur Terre, et qu'ils préparent une armée. Le nom de l'ange tyran : Malachy. J'espère juste pouvoir arrêter tout ce massacre, et avec l'aide de l'humanité, tout remettre dans le droit chemin. Les anges d'un côté, les démons de l'autre, et les humains au milieu. Et les créatures, les abominations...nul part, car elles n'auraient jamais dû exister, mais...finalement, après réflexion et grâce à mes lectures qui sont loin d'être modestes, je voudrais bien les placer au milieu aussi, parce que certaines abominations veulent être humains.

Malgré tout cela, je ressens la culpabilité, et ce que je viens de conter, tout est vrai. Je veux sauver le Paradis à mon tour, et rééquilibrer ce que j'ai alterné.

* * *

**Et n'oubliez pas, commenter ne prend qu'une minute (:**


End file.
